Wolfram to Yuuri
by Sazzynation
Summary: Yuuri's thoughts of his fiery, passionate fiancèe.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote ^^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KKM!**

Wolfram was a Mazoku with many different sides, Yuuri had observed. He was a beauty, who always stood out in the crowd, with his pale, smooth skin, his deep, emerald eyes and blonde fair hair. Even the prettiest of woman couldn't be a match for him.

Yuuri had many times caught himself thinking that if Wolfram was a woman, maybe things would have been more different between the two of them.

They had gotten engaged in the most unnecessary accident, due to cultural differences. When he first had slapped him, after he had insulted his mother, he never would have believed that that slap would change so much for him.

If he had known that that slap was a proposal in their world, he wouldn't have done it. If Wolfram was a woman – then sure! After all, he was very beautiful with a high status, son of the previous Maou. But he wasn't a woman, and that was the problem.

That didn't mean that Yuuri didn't care for his accidental fiancée. No, he cared for him deeply. Even though their love wasn't mutual, they did share a special bond to each other. It was deep, and unable to be cut.

The blonde Mazoku was a fierce person, with many different flaws and good sides.

When in battle, he could be very scary. Even Yuuri tended to get chills whenever he watched the ex prince fight. His sword skills were flawless, his temperament was fiery. You could say that his fire Maryoku suited his personality very well. Whenever he fought, he did it with passion, because that's what kind of Mazoku Wolfram was. He was a very passionate man.

But he also had a sweet side that could surprise Yuuri at times. Like whenever he spent time with their adoptive daughter, Greta. The Wolf was like a lamb in front of her. He was always sweet and tender around her, and sometimes, Yuuri felt jealousy over their bond to each other. It was unfair that Wolfram got to spend so much time with their daughter, while he himself were always caught up with studying and lots of other works that was acquired when you were the king of the tribe. Sometimes he wished he could spend some more time with his family. Yes, he did see Wolfram as family as well. Greta called him a father too, even if she was aware of that their engagement had been a fluke from the beginning. She loved them both equally, and never compared them to one and another.

At nights, Wolfram was like a complete different person. It was hard to believe that such a fierce Mazoku, who could scare the hell out of people, could look so… adorably innocent and not to mention, feminine. He always wore a pink, gaudy, frilly nightgown. It matched well with his beauty, but not to his temperament. But it looked good on him. It looked almost _too _good on him.

He could be very bratty, selfish, and incredibly stubborn, and not to mention, possessive, especially when it came to Yuuri.

He never let the Maou have any kind of privacy, and it was getting on his nerves! He always accused him for being a cheater. He couldn't as much as look at someone else, without being called unfaithful. He always scolded him and his way of doing things, telling him he was a bad king, and a wimp. It happened on daily basis.

He couldn't spend time with Conrad, without having his fierce fiancée after him, let alone, let him talk and socialize with people on parties. He accused Yuuri of being a flirt, and told him to stop being so damn good looking around other people. Yuuri couldn't stand to hear such thing from someone who was twice as good looking as he was.

He always slept in Yuuri's room. He was so used to it by now, that he no longer bothered to tell him to sleep in his own room. To be completely honest, Yuuri could no longer imagine not having him there beside him. It would only feel weird.

Sometimes, Wolfram could really scare him; not with his temper or sword skills, but with his way of showing "affection" to Yuuri. He had made various attempts to seduce Yuuri, mostly in the bath. He always sneaked behind him in the water suddenly, put his arms around him, whispering greetings in a seductive way.

Not so long ago, after a good night's sleep, Yuuri had woken up in his bed, only to find his fiancée hovering above him, his eyes dark with lust. He had been whispering good morning, and telling him that whenever Yuuri felt like it, he would always be ready.

Yuuri had freaked out, pushed the bishounen away, and ran to the bathroom. He had ignored Wolfram for the rest of that day. When they had met again, later that night, everything had gone back to normal.

However, despite all these flaws, Wolfram was very dear to him. More than once had he stood up to him defended him when others were in doubt of him. No matter what situation, he had always been there for him. He had let him cry when he was distressed, he could give words of comfort in a unique way, such as calling him a wimp. He could make him laugh, make him feel at ease. He was someone he could always depend on, someone he could show his true self to.

Even though Wolfram could be an annoying, jealous, possessive brat, Yuuri knew full well that he couldn't imagine not having him around. He knew that, despite all his flaws, he truly and deeply cared for the Maou.

And Yuuri wouldn't have it another way.


End file.
